dykgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Did You Know Gaming?
Did You Know Gaming? is the main and titular show of the Did You Know Gaming? channel. The show provides bits of trivia about games from a variety of different game series. Videos Series covered * Pokémon (ten parts) * The Legend of Zelda (ten parts) * Final Fantasy (three parts) * Star Fox (two parts) * Grand Theft Auto (three parts) * Banjo-Kazooie * Mario (fifteen parts) * Sonic (seven parts) * Resident Evil (two parts) * Mega Man (three parts) * Kirby * Metroid (two parts) * Crash Bandicoot * Goldeneye 007 * Super Smash Bros. (six parts) * Mortal Kombat (two parts) * Portal * Fallout * The Sims * Pikmin * Spyro * Donkey Kong (three parts) * Animal Crossing (two parts) * Silent Hill (two parts) * Minecraft (two parts) * Dragon Ball Z (two parts) * Kingdom Hearts (two parts) * F-Zero * EarthBound (two parts) * Pac-Man * Street Fighter * Harvest Moon * Tony Hawk's Pro-Skater * Team Fortress (two parts) * The Elder Scrolls * Doom * Final Fight * Castlevania * Dragon Quest * Mass Effect * Rayman * Killer Instinct (two parts) * Fire Emblem * Jet Set Radio * The Last of Us * Assassin's Creed (two parts) * Halo (three parts) * Five Nights at Freddy's (two parts) * Monster Hunter * Ratchet & Clank * Punch-Out!! * Tetris * Guitar Hero * Dragon Age * Persona * Metal Gear (four parts) * Heroes of Might and Magic * Jak and Dexter * Uncharted * Chrono Trigger * Splatoon * Super Monkey Ball * Golden Sun * South Park * Ace Attorney * Nintendogs * Star Wars * The Simpsons * Bayonetta * Undertale (two parts) * Far Cry * Batman * Conker * Wario * Wii Sports * Okami * Dark Souls Consoles covered * Nintendo 64 * PlayStation * Super Nintendo * Game Boy (two parts) * Nintendo DS * Nintendo GameCube * PlayStation 2 * Dreamcast * Nintendo Entertainment System * Sega Genesis * Xbox * Nintendo Wii * PlayStation 3 * Wii U Other topics covered * Amiibo Hosts * WeeklyTubeShow * JonTron * Egoraptor * ProJared * Rosanna Pansino * PeanutButterGamer * Caddicarus * Brutalmoose * Yungtown * Two Best Friends Play ** Matt ** Pat ** Woolie * MatPat from Game Theory * SpaceHamster * The JWittz * InTheLittleWood * TeamFourStar ** Takahata101 ** KaiserNeko * Yuriofwind * Smooth McGroove * Chuggaaconroy * Guru Larry * Maximilian * Mario Castañeda * Markiplier * Boogie2988 * Jake of Vsauce3 * Really Freakin Clever * Jimmy Whetzel * TheCartoonGamer * BalrogTheMaster * Kirbopher * Rated S Games * Satchbag * Xander Mobus * Tamashii Hiroka * Boku No Eruption * WallyTheLegend * Danny Sexbang * Jacksepticeye * Geek Remix * The Dex ** Alex Faciane ** PokéKellz * The Completionist * FootofaFerret * RubberNinja * Beta64 * Chadtronic * Furst * A+Start * Zurachi * Sunder * Super Bunnyhop * PushingUpRoses * RichaadEB * Chase Face * Nostalgia Trip * LEMMiNO Category:Shows